Gombe (TToTT)/Quotes
'Greetings' *'Introductory Line:' "Ah, and who would you be? ___,hmm? Hmm, what's my name? I'm Gombe. Nice to meet you!" *"Good morning, ___. Do you have time to keep an old man company?" *"Good morning, ___. Heard anything amusing, hmm? If you do, tell an old man!" *"Good morning. You look busy, hmm? But you can spare some time to tell an old man a joke, can't you?" *"It's already midday, ____. Are you making the most of the day? Having lots of fun?" *"There's nothing fun to do at night. Ah, how boring! I can't wait for morning!" 'Chat' *"___! Let's play tag or have a race!" *"Ahem! What fun are we going to have next, hmmm?" *"Are you here to play with this old man? No, too busy? Young people, so selfish!" *"Ah, how late it's gotten! No more fun for today!" *"Ah, you have a question about crops, hmm? I wouldn't know about that." *'When shown the blue feather: '"Hmm, that's an interesting item you have there. I've seen one like it somewhere. Ahhhhh! A blue feather!! And who is it for? Will you tell an old man? No? Aww. No one ever tells me any good gossip." *'You live in Bluebell:' "Tell me about Bluebell! What's popular over there now, hmm?" *'During a typhoon:' "A storm, a storm! Hee-hee, oh goody!! I want to go outside in it!" *'After a typhoon:' "Wasn't that some fun weather yesterday, hmmm? Storms are so exciting!" *'Snowstorm:' "A blizzard!! Hee-hee!! It'll be fun tomorrow!! I love making tracks in fresh fallen snow." While working: *"Ah, if you need anything from my shop, talk to me across the counter, hmm?" *"Hmm, still not closing time yet? I want to go have fun!" At Town Hall:" *"The other day, when I was playing hide and seek with Rahi here, Ina got mad, hmm? Ah, she shouldn't let herself get that mad! She'll get more wrinkles!" *"This house is perfect for playing in! But it makes Ina mad..." At Yun's: *"Yun's cooking is tasty! Even on par with Nori's, hmm?" *"Hee-hee. I'm thinking about pulling a prank on Yun! Maybe putting a snake..." *"I look after the shop on Yun's days off. I can't cook, though." 'Flower Quotes' *'One flower:' "Know any good jokes, hmmm? No? What a shame. You'd better learn some!" *'Six flowers:' "When people work like dogs, they soon get tired. It's best ot work at a more leisurely pace, oh yes. That's what my own grandpa taught me, hmm?" *'Seven flowers:' "Ahh, _____. I'm glad you're here. Seeing you always makes this old man happy." 'Gifts' *'Liked:' "Ahh, ___. You know what I like. Hee-hee. This old man's happy." *'Disliked:' "What's an old an to do with such a thing? I'll give it to Yun, hmm." *'Multiple Gifts:' "Please. I've already got all the gifts I can carry today." Birthday Gift: ' *'Liked Gift: "Ahhh, this is for me? A birthday present? How did you know, hmm? It's just what I like. You made an old man happy!" 'Festivals' Cooking Festival *'You live in Konohana and win:' **"___, you have to make that dish for this old man sometime, hmmm?" **"Congratulations, ___! You made this old man happy." *'You live in Konohana and lost:' "The Cooking Festival... We lost..." Crop Festival *'Lose:' "Ahh, what can you do? That was a tough one for you." 'Before a Festival: ' "A festival, a festival! Ah, I love them! Such fun!" 'Festival Ends: ' *"Ah, that was nifty! Can't wait for next year's fun." *"Ah, wasn't that an exciting festival? Even for a youth like you." *"Ah, this old man wishes we had festivals every day, hmm?" *"Today's festival was fun, yes, but it'd be more fun to play tag!" *Aww, I wanted us all to have a race... how disappointing." *"I wish mayor Ina would make a festival where we can all play together. But no, hmm?" Category:The Tale of Two Towns Quotes